Left Astro A4 10 Needle-S
Left Astro A4 10 Needle-S is a Defense Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the SlingShock System. It was released in western countries as a part of the Cross Collision Battle Set for USD$49.99 in the United States. Energy Layer - Left Astro A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Left Astro A4 Left Astro A4 is a Left-Spin Defense Type Energy Layer that features an overall round, spiked perimeter. The left side of the Layer features a face, meant to represent the Layer’s namesake; Apollo, the god of sun and light in Greek and Roman Mythology. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Left Apollos features metal in its design; in this case, lining the perimeter. The inclusion of metal makes it heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers. Left Astro A4 also features a gimmick; like its predecessor Duo Apollos and its counterpart Right Artemis A4, the Layer can be split in half to form either Right Eclipse or Left Eclipse. The pointed design of the Layer makes Left Astro A4 ill-suited for Defense or Stamina Combinations and while the design may imply Attack potential, the gaps between the spikes are too small to create the necessary recoil to do so. Furthermore, Left Apollos' shape creates a high Burst risk, even when against Right Spin opponents. Due to the gimmick, Left Astro A4 is also incompatible with a Level Chip. When combined with Right Artemis A4, the results are classified as different Layers. And so, any differences in performance will be listed on the Right Eclipse and Left Eclipse pages. Forge Disc - 10 Main article: Forge Disc - 10 10, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features five protrusions, each molded into the shape of a "10". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants 10 high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. Furthermore, the size of the protrusions makes 10 one of the heaviest Core Discs at the time of writing, heavier than 7 but less than 0, and grants an ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential. With the use of Frames, 10 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Performance Tip - Needle-S Main article: Performance Tip - Needle-S Needle-S is a Performance Tip that features a ball tip with numerous studs on the ball tip, along with four tabs that surround the ball tip. As a part of the SlingShock System, Needle-S features a mode-change gimmick, able to switch from "Battle Ring Mode", to "SlingShock Mode". In "Battle Ring Mode", the studs on the ball are meant to increase friction with the stadium floor, while the four tabs are meant to act as breaks against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor when the Needle-S Combination is struck. However, due to how tall the tabs are, the studded ball tip is unable to make contact with the stadium floor, and instead performs as if it was already in "SlingShock Mode". As such, Battle Ring Mode fails to function. In "SlingShock Mode", the tip's height is increased, hiding the studded ball tip and has the four tabs make contact with the stadium floor. This gives the Needle-S Combination a huge boost of speed that was already present in its Battle Ring Mode. The only difference between the two modes is that SlingShock Mode has an aforementioned increase in height. which is detrimental, as it makes the Needle-S Combination vulnerable to being destabilized.